The Square Root Of Love
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 19: By SisterofanElven. "It's Valentines Day and Felix and Demetri discover that they're in love with twin sisters! What will happen when the twins find out part of their secret? And will some advice from Marcus help the boys figure out what to do?"


Felix hurried through the streets of Volterra. Suddenly he noticed quiet footsteps behind him. He turned around. Demetri strode along behind him, silent as a shadow.

"Demetri" said Felix; the other vampire stopped,

"Felix"

"Are you following me?"

"No,I'm just...taking a walk" Demetri's voice was guarded. He was hiding something. Felix's eyes narrowed and he hurried in the opposite direction.

When Demetri was out of sight, he began making his way back the way he had been going. Soon he made it to a lottle house nestled deep in the city. He knocked on the door. A young girl about sixteen answered. She was wearing a Circle Daybreak t-shirt. She was pretty with wavy black hair and emerald green eyes, and her face lit up when she saw him,

"Felix!" He grinned,

"Hey Ariana, Happy Valentines Day" He handed her three wrapped presents. The first one was a small, snow-white stuffed cat. The second was a book. "Night World Volume Three: Huntress, Black Dawn, Witchlight" was emblazoned on the cover. Ariana squealed in excitement,

"I don't have this one!Thanks, Felix!" Then she opened the third present.

It was a small jewelery box covered in black velvet. Nestled inside on a strip of midnight blue silk was a beautiful emerald green heart gem on a delicate gold chain. Ariana gasped,

"Oh Felix,it's beautiful" She hugged him.

"It matches your eyes" he said softly as he fastened in around her neck.

-Love-

Meanwhile, Demetri walked up to a girl who sat alone on a bench in the park.

"Andriana" She looked up at him brushing her wavy black hair out of her emerald green eyes.

"Hey, Demetri" Andriana was wearing jeans and an Evernight Academy t-shirt but it could have been a ballgown from the way Demetri looked at her as he sat down beside her on the bench and handed her three wrapped presents. The first was a black cat stuffed animal with green eyes the same color as Andriana's own. The second was a book titled "Vampire Academy", the third was a skateboard. Andriana hugged Demetri,

"You are the BEST boyfriend ever!"

-Love-

Demetri and Andriana walked to Andriana's house holding hands. When they were a few feet away from the house Demetri stopped dead, staring at the couple on the front porch.

"What's wrong?" Andriana asked, "That's just my twin sister and her boyfriend, you've met Ariana before"

"Felix?" Demetri called in disbelief. Felix jolted in surprise,

"Demetri?" the girls looked at each other,

"You know each other?" Andriana asked.

"Um yes we ...work together" Demetri answered exchanging a look with Felix that said they'd talk about this later.

The two couples went inside the house. They sat down on the couch aand Ariana laid her head against Felix's chest. Suddenly she sat up straight, staring at him in shock.

"Y-you don't have a heartbeat" she whispered. Felix looked at her, slightly panicked, and he and Demetri both stood up.

"W-we have to go" Felix muttered shakily,

"we'll see you soon" He and Demetri turned and almost raced out the door.

-Love-

"What are we going to do?' Felix asked, "should we tell them the truth?"

"It's too dangerous" Demetri said,

"But what if they try to find out on their own and the others find them?" Felix asked. Demetri shook his head,

"I don't know"

The two vampires spotted Marcus sitting alone in the courtyard.

"Hey Marcus," Felix called, casually,

"We have a question for you," The older vampire looked up, his dead eyes meeting Felix's,

"Yes?'

"Let's say, hypothetically, you fell in love with a human girl," said Felix, "Then she sort of found out you were a vampire and you were worried she'd get hurt trying to figure out your secret for herself, but you knew telling her the truth was completely forbidden, what would you do?"

The intentness in Marcus' eyes as he answered the question surprised Felix,

"If I truly loved this girl I would do whatever it took to keep her safe, even if it broke every law I followed, because nothing is worse than not being able to protect the person you love, _nothing_" His voice turned bitter.

"Alright, thanks Marcus" Felix and Demetri turned and walked away. When they were far enough away from Marcus, Felix turned to Demetri,

"I know what we have to do now"

-Love-

They went back to the girls' house. Ariana and Andriana were sitting on their couch whispering. They looked up at the knock on the door.

"Come in" called Andriana. They stepped into the house,

"I'm sorry we ran out earlier," said Felix, "We were afraid you would find out our secret" He closed his eyes for a second,

"We're vampires"

"Vampires" Ariana repeated quietly. The four stared at each other.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" the twins asked together.

"We're waiting for the running and the screaming" replied Demetri. The girls grinned at each other,

"You've forgotten who you're talking to" said Andriana,

"Vampire obsessed freaks, remember?" added Ariana,

"We're a bit shocked-" continued Andriana,

"But not _scared_" her sister finished.

"This is the coolest thing that's ever happened to us!" the twins exclaimed together.

Andriana grinned and kissed Demetri. Felix pulled Ariana into his arms,

"Happy Valentine's Day" he whispered. and kissed her softly.

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Pictures on my profile.**


End file.
